Malfoy Manor
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Draco's point of view of the day Harry, Ron and Hermione were captured by the snatchers.


**A/N: I've been working on this for a LONG time and FINALLY got it done. All the dialogue where Harry, Ron or Hermione are present belong to JKR and can be found in DH in the chapter titled "Malfoy Manor." All I did was add Draco's thoughts. I hope that you like it and your feedback would be MUCH appreciated!**

He hated this. Draco hated every part of being a death eater. He thought it would be full of glory. That it would be exciting and fun. He thought that it would finally get him the respect he deserved and get his father out of jail. Boy, was he wrong. Sure, it got his father out of jail, but it wasn't full of glory. Murder and torture was not fun, it was not exciting. Draco often cried himself to sleep after watching innocent people being killed or tortured. He hated having his Aunt Bellatrix living in the house, killing or torturing everything that moves. He hated The Dark Lord. He hated his cold, terrifying voice, constantly giving orders. He hated that he tried to get Draco Killed in the process of attempting to kill his old headmaster. Yes, Draco hated being a death eater. He was too deep in now to get out, though, however badly he wanted to. He was glad to be at Hogwarts, even though the Carrows were there. He was glad to get away from the dark, dreary, terrifying Malfoy Manor. He was sitting in the sitting room , brooding about this, when he heard the sound that let the family know that there were intruders. He listened closer and heard Greyback calling something. Draco turned back to the book he was reading. He tried to ignore the voices in the other room. Then he heard the name Potter and perked his head up in curiosity. He heard his mother say,

"Bring them in," He heard the scuffling of many feet coming nearer. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter he will know. Draco frowned, knowing what was coming.

"What is this?" Came Draco's father's voice from across the room from where Draco was sitting. Draco looked up and could see the struggling figures of a redhead, brunette and black haired boy with a very swollen face.

"They say they've got Potter," Said his mother. "Draco, come here."

Draco stood up, careful not to look in the eyes of the victims, knowing that if he did, and they were killed he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Greyback turned the prisoners roughly so they were facing Draco.

"Well, boy?"

Draco looked at the prisoner. It looked like a completely distorted version of Harry Potter. The stinging jinx that had been placed on him made his face a bright shade of pink and altered. The hair colour was unmistakeably Harry Potter's, a deep black, but was down to his shoulders. But Draco supposed that camping in the wild for several months would do that. The boy had a dark shadow around his jaw and seemed to be biting his lip so as not to speak.

"Well, Draco?" His father said. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

Draco had trouble looking at the prisoner who was supposedly Harry Potter. "I can't—I can't be sure," Draco made sure not to get too close as if he was afraid to get any nearer. His father looked very excited.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the dark lord than everything will be forgiv--"

"We won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy," Greyback interrupted.

"Of course not, of course not." His father went very close to Harry. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?"

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a stinging jinx to me," Said Draco's father carefully studying the black haired boy's face. "There's something there," He said in a whisper. "It could be the scar, stretched tight. Draco, come here, look properly." Draco, who could not disobey an order from his father, obeyed and came closer, still not wanting to look in Harry's face. He looked at Harry, seeing the fear in his eyes, even if he was trying not to show it. "I don't know," Draco said, and went to stand next to his mother.

"We had better be certain, Lucius. Completely sure that it is Potter...before we summon the Dark Lord. They say this is his," Narcissa looked at the wand that had been taken from the prisoners and studied it. "But it doesn't resemble Ollivander's description...If we are mistaken...If we called the Dark Lord here for nothing...Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the mudblood, then? Asked Greyback, who roughly rotated the prisoners so that a bushy haired girl, without a doubt, Hermione Granger, was facing them.

"Wait," Said Draco's mother sharply. "Yes—yes. She was in Madam Malkin's with Potter. I saw her picture in the paper. Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

Draco glanced at the girl, who was obviously Hermione Granger, very quickly, not wanting to look at her for the same reason as he didn't want to look at Harry.

"I...maybe...yeah." Draco said softly. He had first thought about saying I don't know, but after Potter, he didn't think that excuse would work anymore.

"But then that's the Weasley boy!" Cried Draco's father, taking long strides to face the third prisoner. Draco turned towards the fire, so as not to have to watch, and furiously forcing himself not to cry. "It's them, Potter's friends—Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name--?"

"Yeah," Said Draco, cringing as he ratted out the prisoners. As much as he hated Harry Potter and his stupid friends, they were the only hope he had that someday he would get out of this terrible life. Only if they could defeat the Dark Lord. Now that they were captured and likely to die, and it was all Draco's fault. "It could be."

"What's this? What's happened, Cissy?" Draco cringed again, this time as his evil aunt Bellatrix entered the room, her shrill voice carrying across the large room. Draco tried not to listen to her. Instead, he tried to think positively. Perhaps, if the Dark Lord did not immediately come and the prisoners were locked in the cellar for a day or so, Draco could help them escape. He could help them defeat the Dark Lord and this could be the start of a new life.

"STOP!" He heard Bellatrix shriek at the top of her lungs. "Do not touch it. We shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now."

Draco stopped listening again, now coming up with his plan. He could wait until the middle of the night, when his family was sleeping, and sneak into the cellar and help them escape. Perhaps they could take him with them, and he could play an important part in defeating the man he no longer thought of as a good person. He could get out of this terrible life that he previously thought of as inescapable. He watched the action again after hearing Bellatrix stun several of the snatchers at once. After screeching at Greyback for a minute about a stolen sword or something, she turned to Draco and said,

"Draco, move this scum outside. If you haven't got the guts to finish them then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like--" his mother began to say, but was cut off by Bellatrix's screeches. Draco quietly left the room, knowing nobody had noticed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mr Malfoy, sir." The house elf squeaked. "What can Wilbert do for Mr Malfoy today?"

"Nothing, Wilbert," Draco said. "I just needed to get away."

"Tell Wilbert if Master needs anything--"

"It's okay, Wilbert. Leave me be."

Suddenly Draco heard the loud screams of Ron Weasley yelling, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE! LET ME GO! HERMIONE!" Then it was quiet for a moment before he heard Hermione Granger screaming. Draco slowly walked back to the Drawing room where he saw Bellatrix torturing a bound Granger. Draco could barely look. Sure, he hated Granger in school, but he certainly didn't want to see her die. He couldn't look. He wiped away the tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill over and looked away, towards the fire. Bellatrix was yelling about Hermione stealing from her vault and Hermione was screaming.

"...It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!

"A copy! Oh a likely story." Bellatrix was terrorizing Hermione and it was hurting Draco, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrific scene.

"But we can find out easily," Lucius Malfoy said. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not."

Draco nodded, knowing he couldn't disobey his father and knew it would be foolish to do so, walked out of the room, heading towards the cellar.

Draco stood behind the locked door, shaking from head to toe. "Stand back. Line up against the wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you." Draco knew his words were empty, but he had to obey his father. Draco lit his wand and determinedly marched into the room, trying not to look at any of the other prisoners, he was concentrating on getting the goblin and leaving. He grabbed the goblin and dragged him behind as he walked quickly up the stairs. He returned to the room where everybody was waiting.

"Goblin," Bellatrix snarled, "look at this sword. Tell me the truth. Is it real?"

"I...I would have to hold it."

"Here," Draco's father took the sword from Bellatrix and thrust it towards the goblin.

Then there was a loud crack.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Roared Lucius. "DID YOU HEAR THAT? WHAT WAS THAT NOISE IN THE CELLAR? Draco—no call Wormtail. Make him go check." Draco left the, now silent, room to get Wormtail.

"Master Malfoy," Pettigrew said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My father would like you to check the cellar to make sure our prisoners are still there."

Pettigrew nodded and left the room. Draco headed back, yet again, to the drawing room. There was still silence and Lucius called,

"What is it, Wormtail?"

"Nothing," Came the wheezy voice that sounded slightly different than the Wormtail Draco knew and he had a hunch that one of the prisoners had imitated his voice. "All fine." There was the sound of slight movement in the cellar and low talking. Draco heard a boy's voice saying, "No!" and a very faint choking sound. It was then quiet for a moment and Draco heard footsteps coming up and across the halls. He thought, for a moment, that he saw the shadow of two boys but then decided that he was imagining it. Bellatrix was asking the goblin about the sword. He said it was a fake and, in relief, Bellatrix decided to kill Hermione. '...Greyback, take her if you want her." Draco was about to say something when Weasley burst into the room screaming,

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Bellatrix twirled around and pointed her wand at him.

"EPELLIARMUS!" Weasley roared, pointing the wand, no doubt from Wormtail, at Draco's aunt. Her wand flew and was caught by Potter.

"Stupefy!" He pointed the wand at Lucius. Draco's father fell over, stupefied. Draco, whose mother was watching and would surely question him, shot a weak disarming spell at Potter, along with his mother's unknown spell and Greyback's no doubt, poor spell. Potter ducked and avoided the curses. Suddenly Bellatrix screamed so loudly that Draco thought his eardrums would burst,

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" She was holding a knife to an unconscious Granger's throat. "Drop your wands. Drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Both boys, Potter had followed Weasley in, stood straight up, holding their stolen wands tightly.

"I SAID DROP THEM!" Bellatrix howled. Blood was appearing at Granger's throat and Draco looked away.

"All right!" Potter said and he dropped the wand, Weasley following suit.

"Good," Bellatrix smiled leeringly. "Draco, pick them up!" Draco hurried forward and picked up the wands. He rushed back immediately to his mother where he tried not to listen to what his aunt was saying to his mother about tying them up again. Suddenly Draco heard a crack. He looked up just in time to see the crystal chandelier falling through the air. It hit the floor with a deafening crash, right on top of Granger. Shards of glass flew into his face and he doubled over in pain, putting his hands to his bloody face. His mother grabbed his arm and pulled him to the doorway. Suddenly she stopped.

"Dobby!" She screamed.

Bellatrix howled something and Draco left the room, knowing now that Potter, Weasley and Granger would most likely find a way out of this now that Dobby was there and had a wand. He heard a loud crack, the sound of disapparation and Bellatrix's absolute scream of anger and Draco knew they had escaped.

"Draco," his mother said, entering the room. "Let us get you cleaned up." She summoned a house elf to clean his bloody face and Draco said,

"Thank you, mother. You had better go console auntie, I expect she's livid."

"You're right, Draco. I will see you later. Tell the elves to give you something for the pain on your face."

"All right, mother. Good bye."

As his mother left the room, Draco sighed. Yes, he hated being a death eater very, very much.


End file.
